The 115 Chronicles
by LunaGuanna
Summary: Wondered what kind of sad, weird, or quirky event bestow our favorite group of zombies slayers daily. Well, no need to wonder anymore! Note- events that happen may or may not carry to the next chapter for some weird cases 'w'
1. The Haunting Power

*This is going to be my first attempt at a zombies fanfiction, so please excuse it if it's lack-luster '-' I will be taking requests for little stories, as I can't run on my own creativity for very long haha. The characters will be based around the original crew, with a couple from the Origins as well. As for the other crews, I don't know them as well `~` But.. I hope you enjoy!*

1- The Haunting Power

The cold stair case made sitting on it uncomfortable. The shifting of our hero's causing aggregations. "Dempshey, vhy must your insufferable boots squeak so" the German doctor, Edward Richtofen, messed up in the head, commented. Tank Dempsey, the American corporeal, overall badass, huffed at his remark. A hearty bellow came from the top of the steps. "Haha! Watching you two fight is more enjoyable then vodka!". The man then took back what he said as he grabbed a bottle and hugged it. "I hope you know I was completely joking, my lovely". Nikolai Belenski, Russian Sergeant, loveable drunk, seemed to never be sober. Leaning on the wall was Takeo Masaki, Japanese captain, seemed to never comment on our crews silly antics. All he did was chuckle a little. Richtofen threw his hands up in frustration, "I can not sthay her vith you idiot's. I'm going to look for zee power". He walked away, his boots squeaking behind him. What a hypocrite, Tank thought to himself. Nikolai thought about how unwelcoming this place came off. With the dust, blood splatters, nazi propaganda, and distant shrieks. It made the place very unsettling. "Why must we stay here anyways?" Nikolai asked. "Where else do we go Nik" Takeo commented. "Outside, to the hoards of monsters?". Nikolai sighed, "it wouldn't be any different then where we've been before". Nikolai took a large chug of his vodka, to eliminate his negative thoughts about the situation. Tank wished nothing more then to go back home to his family.

The squeak of Richtofen's boots caused an insufferable echo. "Kino, vhat a peculiar place. I can remember the times where I presented my new findings". With a great sigh, he followed up with "but I can also remember zee times of great distrust and paranoia". With a slight chuckle, he tugged on a rope, unveiling the large stage. "Remember Edward, always vay out zee good with zee bad". With a pull of the power switch to the left, lights flickered on. With a great choir of happy laughter, the crew ran inside the theater room. "Well looks like Pricktofen actually accomplished something" Tank commented. Nikolai laughed loudly at his comment, with a sly smirk from Takeo. Richtofen forced himself from making a remark. They could have had the power on a long time ago. But the bad memories of this room forced him to stay away. The closer Richtofen got to the theater room, the louder the voices in his head seemed to become. Now, with echos of distanced voices getting louder in Edwards mind, he found himself sitting on the stage, with his head in his hands. "Hehe, German seems to have a bit of... hold on give me a minute" As Nikolai tried to think of a pun to make fun of Richtofen's pain, Edward muttered out in a pained whisper, "could you idiot's leave me alone for a moment. I turned on the damn power, vat else do you vant?". The three looked at each other, and walked out. Richtofen's usual hyper, out there, attitude seemed to be replaced with quiet pain. He ran out of the theater room to the right, out to the ally. The voices seemed to quiet down, as Edward took a sigh of relief as the voices quited down. A large smile returned on his face as his saw the crawler making his way to him. He tried to resist the hand trying to grab the bowie knife. But, without much time at all, he found himself stabbing the zombie, even after he died. Music seemed to fill the air, meaning more zombies were coming. Richtofen found himself playing with the creatures rotting intestines. Tank ran in, with a disgusted look on his face. "I knew you were messed in the head, but you couldn't even go 20 minutes without murdering something huh?". Edward looked over, laughing a loud maniacal laugh. "Vat can I say Dempshey, it's a good stress reliever". As he squeezed a heart in his hand like a stress ball, Tank grabbed Richtofen's collar, and pulled him inside. Nikolai looked Tank in the eyes, "what the hell killed the crawler?". He then directed his eyes to Edward behind him, with his uniform and gloves stained with blood. "I should've known, let's just go to our post and get ready for the round". Though the power was on, making their lives easier. They all sighed, "Can't we just leave the Nazi here?" Nikolai asked. "You have no honor" Takeo commented. Another round of zombies, another discussion on whether they should leave one person or another to die.

So.. i'm not quite sure where my direction went with that one tbh haha. If you enjoyed or didn't enjoy my little story, make sure to leave a review. Criticism is important, but praise is nice as well ;) The next story will be much more light hearted. Think of this as an introduction to the characters type of chapter. But, till next time. Peace out 'u'


	2. The Hopeful Plan

*Wow, chapter 2 already :0 This chapter contains a lot of talking, and the introduction of a new character :3 Hope you enjoy!

The blistering heat made walking in boots insufferable. With clothes sticking to backs, and deep breaths, this mission was one of the most unbearable. "Are we almost there?" Tank gasped out. "Almost, mein Dempshey. It should be but a couple of minutes till ve reach our destination" Edward called out. "Why are we going to this "cave of wonders" anyways?" Nikolai said with heavy breaths. Wearing a thick jacket and pants, Nikolai was the most uncomfortable, gasping for breaths. "Not even vodka could help this". "I heard that in zhis cave, is a powerful deity" Edward added. According to the book laying in the projector room at Kino, inside this cave was a spirit. And Richtofen believed finding this spirit would help their goal, to get to the moon, and to stop Samantha. Two large doors made of stone stood in front of our crew. With a flick of a switch, the doors paved open. Inside, you could hear the audible moans of a zombie. Pulling out his MP40, Tank took the lead. The zombie ahead had his legs torn off. With his eye's leaving a purple glow on the floor. The trail of entrails lead to a large room in the middle of the cave. With a throne in the middle, surrounded by pillers made of a glimmering white rock. The crawler catched up, and started to crawl on Edward's leg. "Nein Minion! Get off mein leg!" As he stomped the crawlers head in with his boots, a loud rumble shook the floor. A white whisp formed around the throne, with long hair and piercing purple eyes. "Excuse me sir, but what do you think you're doing?" the spirit asked in a female sounding voice. Another angry girl, great. Takeo thought as he sighed lightly. The whisp floated in front of Richtofen, getting close to his face. "What makes you think you can just come into my place, and then proceed to kill my pet". Edward tried to pinpoint her accent, French maybe? "I.. uh.. I have come here to request your help, young child" Edward muttered out. "Hehe, you think I'll just help your sorry excuse for a doctor, ?" He took a step back, "how do you know mien name!?" He blurted out. "I've heard a lot about you and your little pals. You're the reason the world's in shambles" She explained as she giggled. Tank pushed Edward out of the way, "look little girl, enough with the small talk. All we need to know, is will you help us defeat Samantha?" Tank asked. The spirit was slightly taken back, "never before has someone interrupted me" she smirked "I respect that. Most people would be too scared to even dare to think of doing that. Sure, I'll help you. I never liked Sam anyways. Overrunning my bountiful cave, with these beasts". She floated down, and started to form a human body. Her long, wavy, blonde hair seeemed to shine. As she turned around, they saw a clear view of her face. With violet eyes, an upturned nose, and high cheekbones. She looked like a princess. Her clothes were not however, with a white collared shirt, black shorts, and a brown satchel. With a sniper held onto her back. She tapped her foot, "well, are we going to go save the world or not." She walked out of the doorway to the outside. "She seems like a bit of a handful" Nikolai commented. "Sometimes, you need to deal with it Nikolai. I've dealt vith you 3 idiots longer then I've ever wanted. Vell, not you Takeo. You're pretty layed back" Edward explained. Takeo nodded his head. "But, we are so close. We can deal vith this for just a little longer comrades". Richtofen walked out, with the 3 reluctantly following behind. Edward laughed lightly to himself. I'm so close. This world vill be mein, nothing to stop me, he thought to himself as they walked back into the smouldering heat.

*So.. We have a new character in the house. And don't worry, just because she's a goddess doesn't mean she'll be super O.P. I'll Balance her out ;3. Chapter 3 will be out in the next couple of days. I hope you all enjoyed!*


	3. The Closing Cold

The heat of the Saharan jungle was intolerable. Yet, the bristling cold air was equally bad. The final destination to get to the Moon was Der Riese. There, was the teleporter that would take them directly to the Moon. But, to get there was a treacherous venture. Yet, after about three days of traveling, they made it to the front gates to the German facility. "This would have been a lot easier if your stupid ass teleporter actually worked half the time" Dempsey commented. With a deep sigh, Richtofen just kept walking forward. Nikolai laughed, "I knew this jacket would come in handy". Tank rolled his eyes, why couldn't I bring a jacket? He thought to himself. Boots heavy with snow, they trekked to the front gates. Standing there, guarding the gates, was a middle aged female. With wavy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, a green fleece sweater, and blue jeans. Her face was clouded with snow, as her hands held an assault rifle. She pointed her rifle, and motioned her other hand to show a "go away" sign. Her goggles hiding her eyes. Primrose whispered to the others, "I will negotiate with the stranger. You stay here and look as non-threatening as possible". The others nodded as Primrose walked up to the mystery figure. She waved and put a friendly smile on her face, as the figure slowly lowered her gun. "Hello! I was wondering, could we get inside?" Primrose asked. The woman shook her head, "I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that" she sounded like a German trying to do an American accent. "Why not?". The woman starred off, "it is my job. I can not allow any one inside. I'm sorry, but I must ask that you leave". Primrose shook her head, "can't we make up a compromise?". The female chuckled a little, "I suppose. How about this. Tell the nazi that my Mom said hi. And I'll let you in". Primrose tried to hide the confused look on her face, and responded with "okay". She walked back, and said "okay we can go inside". But before Edward walked forward, Primrose stopped him. "Her mom said hi". Edward looked at the female, her eyes dead center on him. "Uh, okay". They both walked forward. As they walked inside, the woman closed the gates behind them. The cold metal echoed as they walked down a long dimly lit hallway. The woman tapped Edward on the shoulder, "are you really THE Edward Richtofen?" Edward responded, "uh, yes?". "A ha! I knew it. My mom used to work for you, right here in this facility". "Oh, really?" Edward tried to remember who worked for him, but his mind came a blank. Maybe it was the 115 tampering with his memories. Or, maybe he just cared so little about his workers. Probably number two. "Vhat was your mother's name?" He asked. "Catherine Eisevren, and i'm her daughter, Junniper Eisevren". She slipped off her goggles to reveal her dark blue eyes. "Ah yes, I remember now" no I don't, Edward thought to himself. "My mom used to tell me all about what you were inventing. I found it very interesting". "Oh really? Vell, isn't that nice" Edward muttered, obviously not paying too much attention. Junniper jumped to the front of the group, and unlocked the main door. On the other side was a large room with a teleporter. Beside it was two large staircases going down. "We finally made it" Nikolai gasped in awe. The pained whispers of the damned seemed to fill the air. A shiver went down Takeo's back, how could anyone stand to stay here? Junniper ran down the stairs, "so... what did you guys need anyways?". "Ve already have what ve need. You can leave now" Edward explained. With a pained look on her face, Junniper whispered something and walked away. Tank hit Edward on the back. Exclaiming in pain, "vat was that for?" "That girl was trying to be nice, yet you just cast her out. Pretty low, even for you". Edward said nothing, as he went back to programing the teleporter. Junniper sat outside the room, listening onto their conversations. "All I was trying to do was inpress him, why does he already hate me?" She slightly sobbed. Primrose walked down the stairs, and walked outside to Junniper, setting her hand on her shoulder. Junniper looked up, eyes red with sorrow. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked. Primrose shook her head. "He's just a tough nut to get through. He's also only really cares about himself" she commented. "Wait a minute... do you like him?" Primrose asked. Junniper gasped, her face red, "n-n-o" she stuttered. Her hands shaking, she stood up. "What do they want with the teleporter anyways?" Junniper asked. "Well... we're going to get rid of the zombies. Save the world, all that". Junniper looked to the sky, "my life has been ruined ever since those wretched creatures came." "They took everything I ever cared about" as a tear came rolling down her cheak. Primrose sighed, "everything I cared about was long gone before the zombies came". Junniper nodded, as Primrose gestured her to come to the teleporter. Edward was still working on the control panel, obviously getting frustrated at his failure. "Nein! Zhis foul machine must be broken". "Well, we could always check out the other teleporters" Junniper added. With a sigh, the crew walked out to the middle teleporter. Primrose and Junniper sat at the edge of the catwalk, legs dangling down. The low growling of a nearby zombie filled the room. "Could you hurry up with that?" Primrose shouted down. Edward replied with a multitude of German swear words. Leaving Primrose confused, as Junniper had her mouth ajaw from what she was hearing, then following it up with a slight chuckle. "Wunderbar! Zee teleporter is online!" Edward exclaimed. The crew ran inside, including Junniper. Vhy is she coming? Edward thought and sighed. With a wurring sound, the teleporter was off.

Wow, this chapter was so much fun to write ^u^ Writing character interactions is my jam. Sorry this chapter was sooo late. With school, and a freaking hurricane o.0 But, I got it done. After this next chapter, I plan to end this "storyline". As in, move on to other mini stories to write. Each mini story will be about 4-5 chapters long. As for adding new characters, I don't plan to. But instead to flesh out the two already established characters. I hope you enjoy what I have planned, and have a good day :3


	4. The Treacherous Traps

After a bright light, the whirring noise silenced. The cold, still atmosphere, meant only one thing. The smell of the undead seemed to mix with the smell of thick chemicals. They had made it to the moon. Everyone took a deep breath, for once not a single moan of a zombie filled the room. Complete silence. Three doorways stood in front of our crew. Which one lead to Samantha? With a sigh, Primrose admitted. "Looks like we'll have to... split up". "Damn... who's going with who?" Tank asked. The main four looked at each other with great distaste. It was bad enough they had to be together to survive. But being in a room all by yourself with them? No thanks. "Well, I'll go with Primrose" Tank blurted out. She was good with a gun, she'll be useful, Tank thought. Looking at Nikolai and Takeo, Edward grunted. Would he rather be with the drunk Russian, or the weak Japanese soldier. Thinking about watching the two fight made Edward happy, "I'll pick Junniper" he said. Junniper's face lit up in happiness. This is my time to show I can be the best companion! Junniper thought while a big smile grew on her face. Edward looked over with an evil grin looking at Nikolai and Takeo as they begged to be paired with anyone else. "Why the drunk? He has no honor!" Takeo complained. "And why do I have to be with little man that nags like mother" Nikolai whined. "Vell, there's no one else. Live vith it" Edward chuckled. Primrose and Tank took the far right door. Junniper and Edward took the middle door. And Takeo and Nikolai took the far left door. They all walked in, leaving the loud noise of the doors closing behind.

A long, thin doorway stood in front of Primrose and Tank. Looking down the corridor, it seemed to go on for an eternity. Darkness was all they could see, as not a single light seemed to shine. Yet, once again, all they could hear was silence, and the faint sounds of each other's breath. "So... lady's first?" Primrose gave a friendly scoff, "I guess". With Primrose in the lead, sniper at hands reach, the two continued to walk down the ghostly corridor. All of a sudden, a piercing shriek vibrated the room. Plugging their ears, they continued onward, their heads aching from the sudden noise. A large flash of lighting hit the ground, followed by thunder that shook the ground, causing the two to fall down. "What's happening?!" Primrose yelled out. "There's only one thing I can think of" Tank yelled back. As a large beast began to appear, its dark fur and glowing yellow eye's only meant it was one thing. "Hellhound!" Tank screamed back to Primrose. Before Primrose could ask what a "hellhound" was, the beast jumped right in front of her. Her eyes widened as she tried to grab her sniper rifle. The beast was about to bite Primrose's head off, when a stream of bullets came flying past her head, and hit the beast in the muzzle. The Hellhound screamed out, a stream of black coming from the muzzle. Why didn't that kill it? Tank thought to himself as the Hellhound came bounding to him, with the intent to tear him to pieces. As the creature jumped and aimed to pounce onto Tank, a bullet hit the Hellhound in the back of the head, causing his body to fly to the wall. A breaking noise could be heard. The Hellhound's leg had broken in two. It attempted to get up, but kept stumbling back. The beast attempted to try and bite Tank, who was in front of him. He laughed at the dog, "whatcha gonna do now, zombitch". Primrose laughed, "i'm pretty sure the dog's a guy". Tank scoffed and walked over to Primrose. Tank looked over to see Primrose and asked,"are you okay? You look like you're about to have a heart attack" Tank commented. Primrose laughed, "the damm thing did give me a heart attack". He held out his hand, helping her up. Her legs trembled, "what's a Hellhound anyways?". "Well, it was Samantha's dog at one point". They both looked over at the dog as it winced in pain. Primrose sighed, "should I just put a knife in it's head". Tank nodded, "I already wasted too many bullets on this thing, and ammo ain't cheap". The dog seemed to be smiling. Before Primrose could finish off the Hellhound, he whipped his head back and bit her on the arm, hard. She screamed out in pain, as her hand dropped the knife. She reached for the sniper on her back, realizing she had left it on the other side of the corridor. Tank scrambled to shoot the dog trying to make sure he didn't shoot Primrose by mistake. "Just shoot it!" She screamed out. Firing non-stop at the dog's face, he finally let go of Primrose's arm. Before the dog could scream in pain, Tank threw his last knife between the Hellhound's eyes, killing him. The battle had been won, even in the intense tightness of the area. Primrose's breath was heavy and shaky, as she looked at the deep bite wound on her arm, leaking an immense amount of blood. Tank ran over, rapping her arm over with sports tape he grabbed from his pack. "Are you okay, for real?". "Yeah... it just hurts like hell. But I'll be fine. That's one of the perks of being a badass goddess. Faster cell regeneration, pretty neat huh?". She chuckled, but it won't start regenerating till an hour from now, will I live till then? She thought to herself. As Primrose got up, with shaking legs, the two continued to walk down the dark, narrow corridor.

Large platforms made the floor of the room. Between each gap was a void, spikes filling the bottom. "So... you ready for this" Junniper asked. "Ja, I guess. Let's just go quickly". The spikes in some places had corpses impaled onto them. The stench of death filling the room, perfectly normal. A large crashing noise could be heard from the other side of the room. The door was about 35 feet away, it would had been easy to get to, if a certain somebody hadn't dropped in. A large robotic soldier landed from a hole in the celling. He screamed out, his shock charges in hand. "Junniper, open zee door!" Edward yelled out. As she tried to twist the knob, it fell out of the socket. "... well darn" Junniper muttered to herself. "Vat is taking so long?!" He looked over to see Junniper struggling to get the knob in place. "Warem musst du so nutzlos!" Edward complained. "What do you mean, "why am I so useless", i'm trying here!". With a grunt, she threw the knob down, and watched as it rolled between the cracks. "Forget that" Junniper scoffed as she grabbed her rifle, and preceded to shoot the soldier in his helmet. Edward sighed, knowing the only way out was past the soldier. He grabbed a large gun from his back. "What is that?" Junniper asked over the gunfire. Edward fired a bolt of lightning from the gun, aimed directly at the solider. "Ze wunderwaffe DG-2! Zee pinnacle of German engineering" Edward complimented himself, seeing as he helped invent the thing. "I never thought i'd see a real wonder weapon... so cool" Junniper whispered to herself. "Vat was that?" "Nothing!" She slightly chuckled as she continued to fire. The soldier seemed to effortlessly hover from platform to platform, even being delayed from a barrage of gunfire from both. "What is that thing anyways?" Junniper yelled. "Ze Panzersoldat. An armored soldier, ve must shoot his helmet to defeat him!" Edward yelled back. A faulty design choice... Edward thought to himself. The Panzer used his thrusters to fall right in front of Junniper, causing her to fall. She fired her rifle at his face, causing him to stumble. "You could help!" Junniper yelled out, Edward chuckled in response. "You'll ve fine. Just shoot zee helmet". As long as it isn't attacking me, I'll just sit here and enjoy myself, Edward thought to himself. The Panzer threw a shock charge in front of Junniper, slightly exploding on impact. This blurred her vision, making her unable to shoot the incoming threat. The Panzer pulled out his flamethrower, aiming it straight at Junniper. Edward sighed, I guess I should help, or... I could leave her to die. It vould make my life easier, Edward thought to himself. As her vision repaired, she grabbed her rifle as fast as possible, and shot the Panzer directly in the face. The Panzer stumbled into a nearby hole, blinded by the surprise gunfire. Edward and Junniper looked in awe as the soldier fell to his inevitable death. A large spike piercing his skull, while the rest of the body sank slowly onto the surrounding spikes. Junniper was shaken by the experience, but proud that she defeated the super soldier. But, her proud nature slowly turned to subtle anger. She walked over to Edward, who was still leaning on the wall, very chill. "I was yelling for help, why didn't you shoot the Panzer?!" Edward looked down at his DG-2. "My gun ran out of ammo". Junniper sighed, "we can find some more later". She walked forward, hopping over the pits. I'm glad his gun just ran out of ammo, I thought maybe he wasn't helping me because he hated me or something haha, Junniper thought to herself. Edward followed silently, feeling slightly impressed. She defeated ze Panzer, all on her own, how interesting. Maybe, she could be useful, she's strong, trustworthy, very loyal, Edward contemplated. They both stood in front of the door, turning the knob.

The pitch black room was lit only by small torches on the ground. Nikolai laughed, "I could make homemade flamethrower. Grab torch, and light it with breath hahaha". Takeo rolled his eyes, I wish I were anywhere else right now, he thought to himself. They walked forward, a large ledge blocked their path. "How do you think we should get up there?" Nikolai asked. Takeo laughed lightly, "why would I know". "Well... I don't know! I just assumed you would know". Takeo scoffed, and looked around the room, looking for a way to get up. Sadly, the room was barren of anything but torches. "Da, I know. You stand on my shoulders, and get up. Good idea?" Nikolai commented. The idea of getting anywhere near Nikolai disgusted Takeo. But, judging their situation, they had to work together to get out. Nikolai squatted down, holding out his hands. With a sigh, Takeo walked over. "How do I know you won't just let me fall Russian?" Takeo asked. With a laugh, Nikolai followed with "I won't, I need to get out of room as fast as possible. Running low on Vodka". With a snort, Takeo proceeded to place both feet on Nikolai's hands. With a thrust upward, Takeo was skyrocketed to the top of the obstacle. He grabbed onto the edge, and lifted himself up. With a huff, he looked down at the stranded soviet. "Now let me up little man", Nikolai yelled up. Takeo chuckled, "what if I decided not to?". Nikolai looked stumped, "uhhh, it would be dishonorable if you didn't". Behind Nikolai, a tiny trap door opened. A small monkey crawled out, looking diseased and torn up, like an old stuffed animal. Takeo laughed out loud as the monkey slowly crawled to Nikolai. "What are you laughing at?" Nikolai yelled up. The small monkey suddenly lunged onto the back of his head, clawing his face. Yelling, Nikolai attempting to throw the monkey off as the creature screamed. Takeo grabbed his pistol by his side, one shot would all it would take. But the monkey was scrambling very fast. Fearing to accidentally shoot Nikolai, he waited till the monkey was flung off of him. But, that didn't stop him from enjoying the little show. Nikolai desperately tried to grab the monkey and throw him, but he was either constantly moving, or biting his hands. Finally, after about five minutes, Nikolai managed to grab the tiring monkey, and threw him to the ground. Takeo quickly grabbed his pistol, and aimed directly at the monkeys head, killling it instantly. Nikolai had scratches all over his face and arms, as he breathed heavily. "I've always hated those damn monkeys". Takeo reached out his hand from over the ledge, "come on, I think more may be coming". That was enough to make Nikolai quickly jump to Takeo's hand, and be pulled up. A huge hoard of monkey's came out of a series of opening door ways. With quick haste, the two ran down the long corridor. The door finally stood in front of them, and they hastily turned the knob

WOW this chapter took a while to write. It was mostly just because I had other things to do. Like... play black ops :p

I apologize for the wait for this chapter, and I'll try to stay more on top of things in the future. Hope this chapter was enjoyable, and, until next time, signing off ;)


End file.
